I Know
by FyRraiy
Summary: Jimin tahu sebanyak apapun Yoongi mengusir dan menyuruhnya pergi Yoongi itu sangat mencintainya. Bad Summary. MinYoon / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi


**By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL, BAHASA ABSURD!**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

"Jimin pergi sana! Ngapain dekat-dekat terus!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yoongi mengusir Jimin yang enggan enyah dari hadapannya. Yoongi sudah mual melihat wajah absurd Jimin yang dari tadi terus mengelilinginya. Lagipula, tumben-tumbenan bocah yang tidak bisa diam itu seharian ini mengekorinya terus, padahal Jungkook sedang nganggur tidak ada Seojkin di sampingnya. Kan biasanya Jimin sukanya ngejar-ngejar Jungkook.

"Memangnya tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya sendiri?" tanya Jimin seperti merajuk yang membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri seketika. Jimin seperti om-om pedofil yang maniak Yoongi yang bagaikan boneka barbie nan imut.

Yoongi seketika langsung kabur berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang tamu dorm mereka. Ia menuju dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan disana dengan banyak buah-buahan di depannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk ikut memakan buah-buahan yang ada didepannya.

Mereka mulai membicarakan tentang lagu-lagu yang akan mereka buat atau bahkan candaan ringan yang membuat keduanya tertawa. Jimin yang baru memasuki dapur langsung menekuk-nekuk wajahnya melihat Yoonginya malah tertawa dengan orang lain dan dirinya malah diusir dengan tak berperikeJiminnan.

Jimin menarik kursi lalu menempatkannnya di tengah-tengah antara Namjoon dan Yoongi. Ia duduk dan ikut-ikutan memakan buah-buahan di depannya dengan ganas tak berperikebuahan. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Namnjoon hanya bisa memajang wajah datar mereka masing-masing.

PLETAK

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin keras. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang mengaduh sakit dan Namjoon yang masih dengan tampang datarnya.

Yoongi menudukkan kasar dirinya di sofa dorm mereka. Di depannya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang bermain playstation di karpet bawahnya. Yoongi hanya diam tak berniat untuk ikut bergabung bermain playstation dan hanya memandangi layar besar yang digunakan Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk bermain playstation dengan datar.

"Hyung~" Jimin datang-datang tak diundang langsung memeluk Yoonginya dari samping membuat Yoongi makin bad mood mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jimin bisa tidak sih tidakmengganguku terus? Aku bosan melihat wajahmu terus. Pergi sana!" tutur Yoongi sadis. Yah, memang sih Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan Yoongi yang membentaknya atau mengusirnya tak berperasaan. Tapi tetap saja terdapat perasaan kecewa terhadap kekasihnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak sayang surai halus Yoongi dan melenggang meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya diam berkutat dengan perasaannya. Merasa bersalah mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikkan dirinya, namun sampai saat itu pula Jimin belum kembali terlihat oleh Yoongi atau bahkan member lainnya. Jimin pergi ke luar dorm entah kemana dan sampai saat ini pun belum kembali membuat Yoongi merasa cemas. bahkan Jimin juga tidak membawa ponselnya. Yoongi duduk di sofa ruang tamu dorm mereka dengan raut khawatirnya. Tetap saja, ia merasa bersalah karena yang mengusir Jimin kan dirinya.

CKLEK

Yoongi langsung memutar tubuhnya melihat siapakah yang datanng. Berharap-harap itu seorang Park Jimin. Namun naas, itu adalah Seojkin yang baru kembali dari acara membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka di supermarket.

"Aku pula-,"

"Jin hyung, kau tidak lihat Jimin?" tanya Yoongi memotong teriakkan Seokjin.

"Hmm? Jimin? Memangnya kemana bocah itu?" Seokjin balik bertanya dengan tampang watadosnya membuat Yoongi menggerutu.

"Tadi pergi keluar dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, Yoongi hyung mengkhawatirkannya" tutur Namjoon seenak jidatnya membuat Yoongi bersemu tipis.

"Ti-ttidak! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, dia kan bisa pulang sendiri" sangkal Yoongi. Salah satu kebiasaan Yooni menyangkal akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin, sangat perhatian terhadap Jimin, sangat menyayangi Jimin dan sangat mencintai Jimin. Yoongi sangat-sangat mencintai Jimin. Yah, tapi memang dari dulunya ia sudah seperti itu. Tak mau mengatakannya dengan jujur. Yoongi hanya mengungkapkan perasaanya melalui perlakuannya. Meskipun itu sangat jarang dan lebih sering mengusir Jimin dengan sadisnya. Hanya di saat-saat mereka sedang berdua saja ia berlaku manis dan manja.

"Ck" Namjoon berdecak malas akan jawaban Yoongi yang terus-terusan mengelak setiap ada sangkut-pautnya tentang perasaanya terhadap Jimin.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Jimin pasti akan kembali" tutur Seokjin menenangkan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam namun Jimin belum juga kembali. Yoongi masih setia menunggu Jimin meski ia sangat mengantuk. Matanya sedikit berair karena terus-terusan menguap.

Dorm sudah sepi karena member lainnya sudah mengarungi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Member lainnya sudah berusaha agar Yoongi berhenti dari aktifitas menungggu Jimin kembali, namun ia bersikukuh tetap ingin menunggu Jimin dan tetap mengelak jika ia dikatakan sedang menunggu Jimin oleh member lainnya dan berujung dengan ia harus menahan kantuknya.

Namun bukan Yoongi namanya kalau bisa menahan kantuk. Perlahan namun pasti Yoongi memjamkan mata sayunya mengarungi dunia mimpinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hampir tepat tengah malam saat Jimin memasukki dormnya dengan hati-hati. Ia melenggang perlahan agar tak membangunkan member lainnya. Namun saat ia melewati ruang tamu ia menemukkan Yoongi tertidur di sofa terlihat tak nyaman. Perasaannya antara senang dan sedih. Senang ternyata Yoongi menungguna pulang. Sedihnya, karena Yoogi belum tentu tidur disanan unuk menunggunya- salah, maksunya adalah karena Yoongi harus tidur dengan tidak nyamannya di sofa terlebih lagi dinginnya udara malam serasa sangat menusuk tulang.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi halus Yoongi dengan sayang. Ia menelusupkan tangannya di tengkuk Yoongi dan belakang lutut Yoongi. Lalu ia mengangkat Yoongi untuk membawanya ke kamar agar Yoonginya bisa lebih nyaman. Yoongi menggeliat kecil menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Yoongi.

Perlahan Jimin merebahkan tubuh mungil Yoongi di ranjang milik Yoongi. Tak lupa menarik selimut biru langit yang sebenarnya milik Jimin itu sebatas dada Yoongi.

Ia berlutut di pinggir ranjang Yoongi. Memandang sayang wajah teduh tertidur Yoongi. Jimin mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai surai halus Yoongi. Turun mengusap kedua kelopak mata mungil Yoongi dan pipi berisi Yoongi. Entah keberapa kalinya Jimin mengucapkan kata sayang dalam hatinya.

Perlahan Jimin mulai mendekat ke wajah Yoongi. Mengecup kening, mata dan pipi Yoongi bergantian cukup lama. Dan yang terakhir bibir mungil Yoongi. Hanya sebatas menempelkannya saja tanpa melumatnya karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur hyung tercintanya itu.

Cukup lama dan akhirnya Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yoongi. Ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk memandangi wajah Yoongi. Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi-lagi. Pipi chubby yang selalu ia kecup saat ada kesempatan. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri bagaimana Yoongi akan marah sekaligus bersemu.

"Jim..." gumam Yoongi separuh sadar saat Jimin akan menarik tangannya.

"Jimin..." Yoongi menarik lenggan Jimin mendekat kearahnya masih dengan separuh kesadarannya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Yoongi. Ia menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Yoongi. Memeluk posesif Yoongi. Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi pelan. Ia mengecup kening Yoongi lama.

"Saranghe" tutur Jimin halus. Dan Yoongi makin menelusupka wajahnya ke dada bidang Jimin.

.

.

.

.

END~

 **Yup~**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict absurd saya.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Gomawoo~**


End file.
